Doll the Vampire Slayer
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: Bella and Charlie weren't real. The Cullens ignored the clues that something wasn't right. With the Cullens gone Bella, returns to Italy to face her past and the truth about who she was. no real pairings. Don't complain b/c of no BxE.
1. Prologue

Summary- Bella wasn't real, neither was Charlie. The Cullens noticed certain things when James kidnapped Bella but they never questioned it. What happens After the Cullens leave? Who will Bella become? (FYI normal vampires with fangs, eyes are sensitive to sunlight but it won't kill them. Silver weaponry and decapitation can kill them)

Prologue

_Flashback BPOV_

_I crawl backwards my hands catch on broken glass from a broken mirror. The vampire, James, just continues to walk slowly forward like a cat stalking its prey. My heart is pounding in my ears and I know he can hear it as clearly as if it was his own dead heart. A lazy smile slinks across his face as he gets close enough for me to see his black eyes. I bring my hand up to look at and see it covered in blood. My eyes lock back onto his. He lunges at and grabs my hand in his iron grip. Fangs pierce my hand avoiding any glass shards left behind. The phone rings behind us echoing off the glass. _

_The receiver beeps. "L'orologio batte le cinque."_

_Any trace of fear disappears from my mind. I bring my other hand comes up and hits him in the throat sending him back. I can see the shock in his eyes as he notices to change in my behavior. I pick up a glass shard and, as he returns, stab him in his shoulder. He falls back again and I take the time to run out the back door. I know he has lost as much blood as he's taken from me and that the sun will blind him if he comes all the way out. I circle around as he comes out. He flinches and I know he can't see me, so I run into the studio and lock the door._

"_L'orologio batte le dodici."_

_James's hand crashes through the door and I scream. He's back on me as soon as possible. His fangs find the spot on my hand and begin to drain me dry. Seconds later Edward crashes through one of the high windows and James throws me into the mirrors. Pain explodes through me and the glass shatters splintering and cutting into my back. My head hurts from the fall so I can't catch what they're saying but I know they're trading threats and insults. Cool hands brush across my head and around my other wounds. Carlisle tends to me as Jasper and Emmett help Edward with James. _

"_Bella, we're going to get you to a hospital, so just stay with me…" as he says that I black out._

_I wake up to the stale smell of hospital cleaners and sharp medicines. Edward is talking to Rose and Carlisle and I can just make them out. I keep quiet and pretend to be asleep for a little bit longer so I can listen._

"_I'm just saying it's a little weird. He was in bad shape, Edward, and, you were there, the only scents in there were Bella's and James's. They were alone meaning she did that to him, you shouldn't trust her." Rose says._

"_You just don't like her, Rose, you never liked her." Edward says angrily._

"_Calm down, both of you. If Bella did anything it was probably out of a mix of adrenaline and fear. For now, let's let her recover and see if she remembers doing anything she feels comfortable talking about."_

L'orologio batte le cinque-The clock strikes five.

L'orologio batte le dodici-The clock strikes twelve.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on the couch just staring at the flat screen. Some reality show was on but I wasn't paying attention, it didn't matter, none of it mattered. Edward was gone with the words of 'I never loved you'. Charlie came home without a word and starts dinner. I realized I should do something considering he can't cook but I couldn't will myself to move. Bright figures dance across my vision as the show continues on. Charlie came up to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Eventually he just sighed and went back to the kitchen. I heard him working in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Bells, can you get that?" Charlie called.

I stood and walked to the door. Outside were two men in suites. "Hello, Bella would you like a treatment?" One of them asked in an Italian accent.

"That would be nice." I said in a daze.

Charlie walked up and was asked the same question by the other man. I got in a black sports car with the Italian man while Charlie got in a large van with the other guy. The windows were dark in the car and I it made me think about the Cullens' cars which in turn brought on more dangerous memories. Memories that made me curl into myself trying to keep the pain away. The man touched my shoulder but I flinched away. He frowned but looked back at the road.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"No, I just want to forget." I said knowing what was about to happen.

"You can't let them know, Aurora, Aro is already after you. This will only make him want you more." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Sitting in the passenger seat of his car I tried to think about the first time I could remember anything besides the imprints. The first time the word treatment brought up memories of the House in Italy and of the simple mindless life lived there. Ciro knew me well enough then that he had figured out that there was something different about me, a characteristic shared with only one other doll word wide, a person that research told me was not at all a nice person. What did that say about me? Or who I had been?

"Don't let the guy here know you remember anything, you're depressed because your boyfriend left you. Nothing else." Ciro said as we pulled up to the Seattle house.

Charlie Swan, aka Neptune, got into the elevator first with his handler. We waited until another active came out to head down. A woman stood in the corner with a set of yoga clothes for me to change into before my treatment. I could see the disgust in Ciro's eyes at the thought of the loose clothes and at the woman's presence.

"Dovresti indossare quelli? Americani." Ciro muttered and I had to restrain myself from laughing.

The doors opened to the underground facility where the Dollhouse was located. Neptune was led by his handlers back past us as Charlie Swan. No doubt imprinted with the news that Bella Swan was returning to her mother in Jacksonville. The nerd, programmer, I corrected myself, was setting up for us as I changed in a separate room. Once I was, Ciro escorted me to the chair for my wipe. I did my best to remain as Bella as possible but the act was getting too tiring. As the chair reclined I slipped out of Bella like I was taking off a large fur coat.

"Mi sono addormentato?" I asked slipping into Italian.

"Per un po '." Ciro replied as was scripped.

"Devo andare adesso?" I realized at that point I could have said anything at that point. Nerd boy at the computer didn't speak a lick of Italian.

"Dobbiamo prendere un aereo." He smiled and offered me his hand.

"Grazie." I said with my best overly serene smile.

(Third Person)

Alice's head snapped up as the vision took over her mind. Images flashed through her mind so fast she had trouble keeping up. Her hands groped for paper and something to draw with. She began to realize that the girl in the images were Bella, they were her memories. The last image froze on two men standing in the door way of Charlie's house in Forks. She drew their faces as best she could hopping they would lead to Bella. Then her future was gone. Immediately went to her cell.

"Edward, something's wrong." He yelled at her. "Look its Bell, I know, but, listen, her futures gone. She just disappeared."

Dovresti indossare quelli? Americani.-You're supposed to wear those? Americans.

Mi sono addormentato?- Did I fall asleep?

Per un po '- For a little while.

Devo andare adesso?- Shall I go now?

Dobbiamo prendere un aereo.- We have a plane to catch.

Grazie- Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about any translations, I do not speak Italian, I got them from google. Feel free to correct me, kindly though, I don't do flames.

Chapter 2

I relaxed once we were on the jet. Security was always slim on the plane, since we were never far from a House so one group would escort us to the local airport and another would meet us there was never any reason for more than that. Ciro liked to watch me; he always was, not in a creepy way. He was like a brother to me. People in Italy would mention it all the time, even tease him about me. They would say it was lucky I wasn't used for many romantic engagements because they were sure my partner wouldn't survive. I would always get a private laugh out of that. While I wasn't a romantic active a lot of my engagements ended up involving seducing my vampire target.

"E 'tempo ancora?" Ciro asked cutting through my musings. "Per mettere il piano in moto, voglio dire."

"Non ancora." I said looking from him to the window. "Ho bisogno di Aro a fidarsi di me, poi possiamo scoprire chi ero prima ... questo."

Ciro was silent the rest of the flight while I tried to sleep. Dreams invaded my mind without the sedative cocktail they pumped into the sleeping pods at night. It seemed each personality had its own demon waiting to rear its head when my defenses were down. Bella's seemed the worst. She wondered the woods and was afraid off the dark and every twitching branch that swayed in the night. Her ex-boyfriend, Edward's, words haunted her every movement. It amazed me how every night she would wake up screaming over such simple words. So what if he hadn't loved her? _She wasn't real._

"Svegliati, la mia alba luminosa." Ciro whispered in my ear. My eyes opened slowly after a long ride of fitful sleep. He offered me his hand once again. "Ti fidi di me?"

"Con la mia vita." I said accepting his hand once again.

"Anche quando ti caccio a fossa dei leoni? Tu sei uno sciocco."

He gave me a weak smile as we were lead of the plane and to a company car. A secondary handler promised a treatment as soon as we reached the house. I tried not to blanch as he smiles and offered me a sleeping pill thinking I don't know what it is. When he turned his head I rolled my eyes at Ciro who, in turn shrugged. Still I took the pill hopping it would help ward off the nightmares of my other personalities. Thankfully, it did and I made it through the ride without their interference.

"Aurora, è il momento per un trattamento." The secondary handler said gently shaking me awake.

I nodded, still groggy from the pill. I hardly noticed the transition from the car to the house and into the chair. As the light began to shine around my head I immediately remembered to play innocent, to pretend to forget the flight and the car ride. I was then changed from the loose yoga outfit into a red sundress and sent off to the Doctor about my arm. Carlisle had done wonders with all my injuries but the Dollhouse was at the height of medical technology with things he could only dream about. My old wounds, the ones from my fight with James, also had to be examined to make sure they were healed properly. Finally, I was allowed to go while Ciro was told I would be on rest for the next few days to get back into the pace of things in Italy.

"Aurora, si dovrebbe andare a prendere un messaggio." The doctor said releasing me.

"I messaggi sono rilassanti." I said.

(Third Person)

Edward was pacing their living room in their Forks home taking in what Alice had just told him. Bella was gone, according to the vision she had just vanished but according to Charlie she was in Florida. From their memories she was a mess, a zombie, compared to who she used to be. She deserved to find happiness with her mother. Papers were scattered across the coffee table with sketches from Alice's vision but none of them could help him feel any better about what he'd done. At last he sunk into a chair with his head in his hands. Emmett and Jasper walked in to the house about that time.

"No trace of her and no trace of a Phil or Renee Dwyer." Emmett said taking up another chair.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, this is all my…" Jasper said sinking down next to his wife.

"Don't, it's not your fault, Jasper. I'm surprised I didn't do anything and if I'd been in your shoes…well, we'd know where Bella was." Edward said. "I should have never gotten involved."

"Let's just go over the vision again, maybe there's a clue there." Emmett said.

"Right. Look this man has been with Charlie since Bella disappeared. But this one," Alice said pointing to one of the men in her last drawing, "vanished with Bella."

"Who is he?" Edward asked leaning forward.

"I don't know, he looked Italian, but whoever he is, he knows where Bella is, so if we find him…" Alice said.

"He'll lead us to Bella." Edward said taking the drawing.

Someone knocked their door in and barged into their living room. "Where the hell is she?"

E 'tempo ancora?- Is it time yet?

Per mettere il piano in moto, voglio dire.- To put the plan into motion, I mean.

Non ancora- not yet

Ho bisogno di Aro a fidarsi di me, poi possiamo scoprire chi ero prima ... questo.- I need Aro to trust me first, then we can find out who I was before...this.

Svegliati, la mia alba luminosa- Wake up, my bright dawn.

Ti fidi di me?- Do you trust me?

Con la mia vita.- With my life.

Anche quando ti caccio a fossa dei leoni? Tu sei uno sciocco.- Even when I throw you to the lion's den? You are a fool.

Aurora, è il momento per un trattamento.- Aurora, it's time for a treatment.

Aurora, si dovrebbe andare a prendere un messaggio.- Aurora, you should go get a message.

I messaggi sono rilassanti.- Messages are relaxing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as the chair came up. Aro had hired me to take out some little known rogue vampire who was threatening to expose himself. It looked like I was just about in with him and my plan was just about ready to be put into action. Ciro led me from the programing room into the wardrobe room and to the salon. He waited while they made me into another person, as I became Eleta Soleil, vampire hunter. I came out wearing a club dress that had a sheer top with sequin hands covering my chest, serpent stilettos, and a sequin purse.

"Che cosa sta indossi?" Ciro exclaimed when I did a little twirl revealing how the dress's back dipped into a deep V.

"What she needs to wear, Mr. Bianchi." Aro said entering the room. "Bonjour, Mme Soleil. J'espère que vous allez prendre soin de notre petit ... problème pour nous."

"Bien sûr, M. Aro." I said with Eleta's best smile.

Ciro and I left almost immediately afterwards to catch a flight to Paris. He had lent me a trench coat so I could make it to the club where my target was staying without getting raped by some drunkard on the street. Though, I couldn't help but wonder if he just couldn't stand the outfit. I crossed my legs and took a sip of my coffee. Across from me Ciro shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"The target's name is Laurent Thomas, a rogue nomad that has threatened to expose the vampire community. He has taken up residence above Le Starlight Sanglant, an underground nightclub for vampires in Paris. Bella remembers him, he was a member of the group of nomads that tried to kill her."

"Revenge, lovely."

"It's not revenge, I feel nothing about him, this is just a job. My way in with Aro, I need to find out what he wants from me."

As soon as we touched down I hailed a cab. I put a blue tooth in one ear and took off Ciro's heavy trench coat. Going over the plan in my head I decided to check my purse for my weapons. There was a black tube that was warm to the touch, in the file it said that the tube contained a syringe filled with liquid silver for Laurent, and a gun with an extra magazine of silver bullets for anyone else. I dialed Ciro's number from a burn phone he'd slipped me in the plane and the routed it through the blue tooth.

"Ciao, amore."

I smirked at him. "Sono quasi al circolo. Non sarò in grado di avere questo è tutto il tempo, sai?"

"Lo so." He sighed. "Essere sicuri."

"Lo farò."

I paid the driver and left the coat in the cab. The bouncer looked at me and nodded me in. I flipped my hair as an excuse to remove the blue tooth from my ear and put in back in my purse. Groups of vampires danced close together moving against each other. I walked towards the bar to cover up the fact that I was looking for Laurent. He was sitting on a couch with two vampire women. I caught his eyes then looked away and let another take me out on to the floor. Laurent grabbed him and took his place. He was so close my hand twitched but I let his hands slide across my stomach and his nose run the length of my jugular.

"Mon amour ..." he groaned into my ear.

I turned around and kissed him. When I pulled away I looked up into his blood red eyes and whispered, "Profitons de cette un endroit plus privé."

He gulped, his eyes darkening with anticipation. We moved quickly off the dance floor stopping once for him to kiss me again. Finally we made it up to his room and I pushed him down on his bed. I could feel his fangs elongate as we made out. He was starting to get serious so I pulled away and grabbed his hands. I smiled just out of the reach of his lips.

"Je reviens tout de suite." I whispered.

I grabbed my purse and walked into his bathroom. I could hear him groan at my departure but I didn't look back. Once I was sure he was distracted by himself I pulled out the black tube and retrieved the syringe. Just as I moved to leave I messed up my hair and pushed my sleeves down my arms. I opened the door and watched him. He looked up without noticing the syringe at my side. I walked coyly over to him and picked up where we'd left off. Then when he least expected it I stabbed the syringe into his neck. I pulled back but he wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Pourquoi?"He growled.

"Un cadeau, gracieuseté de Aro." I whispered.

He died quickly after that. I stood and straightened myself up. My purse was still in the bathroom next to the sink so I went to go get it. The trash from the silver shot couldn't be left behind and I still needed to call my ride. Before I called I checked the hallway to make sure no one was looking for Laurent and then checked the room to make sure there was no proof I'd been there and killed him. I took off my shoes and left via the fire escape. At ground level I put my shoes on and called Ciro.

"Hey, I'm in the alley behind the club."

"I know, I can see you," I look around and find the black van with him waiting for me in the door. "Get in."

"Thanks." I said as I stepped in.

"How'd it go?" He asked as I got comfortable.

"Same as all the others."

(Third Person)

Jacob stormed into the room and grabbed Edward. "Where is Bella, you little leech?" he growled.

The entire Cullen family was in the living room in an instant trying to pull the two apart. Jacob would not let go until Emmett got between the two and pushed them apart. As soon as he fell on the floor he tried to latch on to Emmett but was held down by Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Calm down, that's what we're trying to figure out." Carlisle said.

"This is all your fault if you hadn't left her she would never have been so depressed and then Charlie wouldn't have sent her to live with Renee."

"That's the problem; it looks like Renee doesn't exist."

Jacob went limp. "What?" Carlisle nodded and the three holding him down released allowing him to stand. "What do you mean Renee doesn't exist? If she doesn't exist then, Bella is…"

"We don't know, but Charlie is adamant that Bella is with Renee." Edward said.

Jacob looked down thoughtfully. "There are rumors about something called the Dollhouse. The rumor started in L.A. but supposedly there's one in Seattle too."

"That's just an urban legend." Rose rolled her eyes. "Trust of wolfboy to bring up the stupidest idea ever."

"No, a friend of mine in Paris said the technology needed to run such a place does exist. She even said that the Volturri are known to use a place fitting the description in Italy. Perhaps she could help you find out if Bella is indeed with a Dollhouse."

And just like that most of the group was on their way to Paris. Jake was the only one to suffer from the late hour of the flight. He couldn't help but wonder why the leech was even bothering to look for Bella. From what Bella had said he had left after telling her he had never loved her. So why did he want to come all this way to save someone he'd never loved?

"Edward?" Jake asked quietly.

"What do you want?" the vampire grumbled.

"Why are you doing this? She said that you told her you never loved her."

"I lied." He croaked. "I thought I was the dangerous element in her life and that maybe if I left she'd be safe. I was wrong."

Che cosa sta indossi?- What is she wearing?

Bonjour, Mme Soleil.- Hello, Ms. Soleil.

J'espère que vous allez prendre soin de notre petit ... problème pour nous.- I hope you will take care of our little...problem for us.

Bien sûr, M. Aro.- Of course, Mr. Aro.

Ciao, amore.- Hello, love.

Sono quasi al circolo. non sarò in grado di avere questo è tutto il tempo, sai?- I'm almost at the club. I won't be able to have this is the whole time, you know?

Lo so.- I know.

Essere sicuri.- Be safe.

Lo farò.- I will.

Mon amour ...- My love…

Profitons de cette un endroit plus privé.- Let's take this someplace a little more private.

Je reviens tout de suite.- I'll be right back.

Pourquoi?- Why?

Un cadeau, gracieuseté de Aro.- A gift, courtesy of Aro.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Third Person)

The plane landed in the afternoon but the sun was already low on the horizon. The group gathered their things and rented a car. Carlisle's directions led them to an apartment complex close to the Eiffel Tower. It was easy to tell that the building was practically controlled by vampires; it was something a human would miss but it was there. Most of the vampires were young and it was that fact that helped them find Carlisle's friend who was living on the top floor.

She met them at her door. "Carlisle told me you'd be coming, come on in."

Jake looked up into her red eyes and stepped back as the others moved forward. After a moment he moved in after Rose who rolled her eyes at him. The apartment was nice, a mix between the old and the new, just like the Cullen house in Forks. The group perched on the couches and chairs in the older vampire's living room waiting.

"I don't believe Carlisle told you but my name is Alanna Solovyov. I used to be a member of Lord Caius's private guard." Alanna said introducing herself.

"What can you tell us about the Dollhouse and its connection to the Volturri?" Edward asked.

"The Dollhouse is real, for one thing, so many humans write it off as a legend these days but it's real. The Volturri use the one in Rome for a lot of things, rumor had it that Aro had some girl there trained to kill vampires, he put a lot of money into her if the rumors are true. There was some secret about her, something about her past, but I never knew. It was something Aro wanting kept secret."

"What about how the Dollhouse works? You know like how it does this stuff to people?" Alice asked leaning in closer.

"You mean, how do they make someone do something that person otherwise would not do?" Alanna asked turning to look at Alice with a smirk. "They use a machine to wipe away what was originally in the mind and implant what they need there."

"They erase it?" Edward muttered brokenly.

"Why do you ask these questions?" the older vampire asked looking to the others.

Alice put her and on Edward's shoulder. "We think someone we care about was taken by the Dollhouse."

"I'm not sure I can help you with that. But tell me what makes you think this person has anything to the Dollhouse?"

"I had a vision about her, it was like all her memories were flashing before my eyes and then she was gone. This man was the last person she saw." Alice said taking out the drawing.

"That could just mean she is dead."

"If she were dead there would be proof her mother and stepfather existed and her father wouldn't be saying that she went to live with them." Edward said jumping to his feet and starting to pace. "There has to be away to find out if these people really do have Bella. She couldn't have just vanished."

The room was silent and eventually Edward sat back down. Alanna's doorbell rang and she went to get leaving the group alone for a moment. The moment she was out of earshot Jake leaned forward and whispered, "She's a red eye!"

"No, shit Sherlock!" Rose hissed back. "Not all of Carlisle's friends are like us."

Jake almost said something back but thought the better of getting on her bad side. In the silence they could hear Alanna speaking to someone in Russian outside the apartment. A few moments later the conversation ended and the door closed. Alanna returned to the room, her face was serious, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Do any of you know a Laurent Thomas, black vampire, dreads?" Alanna asked.

"We've met. Last we heard, though, he was in Canada with the coven in Denali. Why?" Edward asked, looking around at the other Cullens.

"He's in the city, according to the rumors someone wants him dead, someone named Victoria. He is trying to expose himself so the Volturri will do the deed instead." Alanna paused. "I know it's off your course but perhaps you should speak with him, you might be able to save him. I could take you to him, my informant told me where he's staying and I know the area."

The group looked at each other and nodded. Not much later they were on the streets heading to a vampire nightclub in the heart of the red light district. There was a small line at the club wasn't very long but its occupants were more than a little bit pissed. Alanna whispered something in the bouncer's ear and flashed her fangs looking at the group. Reluctantly he stepped aside to let them pass with a grim faced. Inside the club dozens of vampires pressed against each other, grinding to the music, or lounged on sofas doing…other things. Everyone had their eyes open for Laurent, according to Alanna's informant he spent most of his time there when he wasn't sleeping in his room just above it. He was a man waiting for death, either from Victoria or the Volturri.

"Is that your man over there?" Alanna asked Edward pointing at a dark skinned vampire dancing with a human girl.

"That's him," Edward said as the girl turned to kiss him. "And that's Bella."

"The one connected to the Dollhouse?" Alanna asked Jake and Edward and the two could only nod as they watched Bella kiss Laurent. "Go get the others and we'll go save your girl."

They grabbed Jasper and the two girls and made it back just in time to show them Bella and Laurent's retreating forms. The two were heading upstairs to Laurent's room. None of them could speak for several minutes before Alanna broke them out of it.

"Come on, let's go save your girl." She said heading off to follow them.

Edward followed Laurent and Bella's scent up to the apartments above the club but it seemed that every vampire in the club wanted to stop them. They finally reached the room to find Laurent dead on his bed half naked. Rose looked in the bathroom for Bella while Alanna examined the body. Outside in the alley there was the sound of an engine but the car was gone before any of them could reach the window.

"She's gone, like mist, how does she do that?" Rose asked leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Are you sure that was your girl Edward?" Alanna asked still looking at the body.

"Yes that was Bella." Jake answered.

"Why?" Alice asked moving closer.

"This poor soul was killed using liquid silver injected right into is jugular vein, it's a signature." Alanna looked Edward in the eye. "It matches the M.O. of one Eleta Soleil, a vampire killer."

"No, that's not Bella, she wouldn't- she couldn't…" Edward stammered.

"Think about it for a minute. You suspected her of being involved with the Dollhouse, but you never once thought she might be a Doll."


End file.
